thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Valentina Parr
~The Party Animal~ Valentina Parr is a female tribute of District 2. She was originally created by The Targaryen of District 4. She is a member of the Parr family. valentina anime.PNG valentina parr irl.jpg valentina parr lunaii.png Basic Information Age: '''17 '''Gender: '''Female '''Birthday: '''April 5th '''Alignment: '''Neutral Evil '''Hair Colour: '''Blonde '''Eye Colour: '''Grey '''Height: '''5'6 '''Weapon(s): '''Poison, double daggers, deception '''Family: *Biological mother, deceased *Biological father, deceased *Other Parr relatives 'Home: '''District 2, The Capitol (has a second home there) '''Occupation(s) before Games: '''Killer, frequent Capitol party animal, former attendant of the District 2 Career Academy, seductress, liar '''Usual affiliation: '''The Parr family '''Usual alliance: '''Careers (but she'll slowly and secretively take them out one by one. For the males, she'll try and sleep with them, before killing them) '''Love Interest(s): '''She's never had a proper love interest. '''Reasons for Winning: '''To contribute to her family's power Backstory Valentina was born into the Parr family, a family that has existed for hundreds, possibly thousands of years (for the history of the Parrs, go here). Valentina was born a single child to a male Parr and his wife, both of whom resided in District 2. She grew up living a life of comfort due to her parents' wealth. They even owned a secret residence in The Capitol. But when she was old enough, Valentina was forced to attend the Career Academy in exchange. However, when she was 15, her parents were murdered by none other than two associates of the Parrs' rivals, the Wests. Valentina dropped out of the Academy immediately and decided to get vengeance, knowing exactly who was responsible. As the only child, Valentina inherited both residences. After locking and securing the District 2 residence, she decided that she would use the residence in The Capitol for her vengeance plan. She gathered some money and went to live in The Capitol for a while. She went to clothing stores and bought elegant dresses, makeup and accessories. Then she attended the glamorous parties hosted by the elite, using the newly purchased dresses, makeup and accessories to make her look older, as well as disguise who she really was. However, there were people who wasn't fooled by Valentina's disguises. But then again, those people didn't live to see the next day. Valentina adopted the party animal persona, drinking, being social and eventually sleeping with men. However, she wasn't at those parties to be a party animal. She was there to find associates of the Wests, knowing that they'd attend the parties, seduce them and kill them until she eventually got to those who were responsible for the murder of her parents. For the murderers of her parents, she had something special prepared for them (during her time at the Career Academy, she adopted the double daggers as her signature weapon and she was interested in poisons. So you can probably guess what she intended to use in order to kill these associates). So for the next two years, she slept with her victims, got useful information of them and then dispatched of them. She was also very good at covering her tracks, so she got away with these murders. Finally, she managed to get to her main targets. And she slept with them, before killing them. But before she killed them, she forced information out of them that she wanted to know, clutching the antidote to the poison in her hands to tease them. She wanted to know which one of the Wests gave the associates the order to kill her parents. ''"Alright, you pathetic fucking bastards, you're going to tell me which one of those Wests gave you the orders to kill my parents!" "We don't know! We don't know!" ''The men cried out, terrified. Valentina had managed to intimidate these fully grown men, the murderers of her parents. And so intimidating she continued to be. Valentina walked over to a man who was silently sobbing, tears rolling down his cheeks. He claimed to not have done anything to her parents, but Valentina wasn't convinced. ''"You claim to not have done anything to my parents, yet you hang around with these scum. So I don't believe you. Which West are you involved with?" Valentina continued to interrogate the men for an hour, when the West family member who the men were involved with was finally revealed. "The Mayor. Mayor Dano West." "Thanks, that's all I wanted you to tell me." Quickly, Valentina poisoned the men. When she realised that the poison was a slow-acting one, she slashed the throats of the men, killing them instantly. She threw away the antidote and left. That night, Valentina rode away on her motorbike from her residence, heading for the residence of Mayor West. She was going to eliminate him. However, when she reached the residence, she was in for a delightful surprise. Someone had killed the guards and two out of the three security personnel located on the residence. The remaining security guard was lying on the floor, coughing up blood and clutching their throat. Valentina put the guard out of their mystery by stabbing them right in the heart. There she saw Darya Parr. The two didn't interact however. She went straight into Dano's room. She noticed that Dano had been poisoned and was slowly dying. Valentina didn't hesitate to finally achieve what she wanted all along. Valentina stabbed Dano in the heart. After a couple of minutes, he was finally dead. I've finally done it. I've finally avenged my parents, ''she thought, looking at Dano's corpse. She realised that there was nothing left for her in The Capitol. It was time to go back to District 2. She left the residence and rode her motorbike back to her residence. She locked it up and then rode back to District 2. She hadn't been here for 2 years, so seeing the district was strange. She drove the motorbike into the garage, unlocked the door and locked it behind her. She took a quick glance at a photograph of her smiling and sitting with her parents. ''Happier times. The place was dark and the furniture was dusty, having been untouched for two years. Valentina turned on the lights and then the TV. Valentina woke up early the next morning, wearing pyjamas and a pink nighttgown. She enjoyed a hot cup of coffee, before there was a sudden knock at the door. She opened the door to find that it was the postman, clutching both a newspaper and an envelope. She thanked the postman, before closing the door. The newspaper's headline was none other than 'Mayor West of the Capitol Murdered'. The article mentioned Dano being stabbed, but it also mentioned him being poisoned. After reading the article, she opened up the envelope to find a message from a fellow Parr to volunteer for the Games. ''Alright. I'll volunteer. If I win, I'll gather more power for my family. If we want to take down the Wests, we're going to need as much power as possible, ''she thought. Personality Valentina is a typical Parr. She's a convincing liar, she's deceptive, she's seductive, she's sneaky and she likes to spread rumours every now and then. She is also a determined person. Because of her parents' deaths, she was determined to avenge them (and in the end, she did). Strengths and weaknesses '''Strengths: '''Weaponry, deception, using her looks to her advantage '''Weaknesses: '''Past, family, loyalty (she's only loyal to her family) Song Inspiration Inspiration Fate TBA after retirement... Notable relationships '''Parents: '''Valentina obeyed her parents in order to continue living a wealthy lifestyle. When they died, Valentina swore to get revenge by killing those responsible for the deaths. And she did. '''Dano West: '''Dano was the man who gave the orders for Valentina's parents to be killed. She didn't know that it was Dano who gave the orders until the associates who carried out the orders revealed all to Valentina. Eventually Valentina (and Darya) killed Dano. Family LunaiiBlack.png|Biological father † NoFemale.png|Biological mother † Gallery Trivia Category:Females Category:The Targaryen of District 4 Category:District 2 Category:17 year olds Category:Volunteer Category:Career Tribute Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:The Targaryen of District 4's Tributes